1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a system for processing a target material and a method for processing a target material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, molecular diagnosis techniques utilizing nucleic acids are on the increase. The molecular diagnosis techniques based on nucleic acids may be applied for detecting infectious diseases or cancers, or in the field of pharmacogenomics. An automated nucleic acid extraction system may be used as a means to extract nucleic acids. Existing nucleic acid extraction systems include systems using microparticle-based reagents, such as magnetic beads, and devices which extract nucleic acid utilizing e-tubes equipped with filters.